


The curious case of Barry's panty dropping voice.

by TheShireCantHandleMe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Singing, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Food Kink, HR lives because F that noise, Hand Jobs, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Mentions of Barry/John, Protective Joe West, Singh's husband rob, Some dry humping because I love it, lots of singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShireCantHandleMe/pseuds/TheShireCantHandleMe
Summary: Leonard Snart is caught unaware to the fact that Barry Allen's singing voice is a Cock Charmer and it might be the second death of him.





	1. The Discovery.

Iris has always said 'When Barry's sad he watches Musicals. When he's happy he becomes one.'

 

Barry always thought she was exaggerating. He likes to sing when he's had a good day, when he's in the shower, when he's cooking and on one rare occasion while shaving... He will not be doing that again, ouch.

 

It's been a month since they've saved Iris and Barry isn't just happy he's ecstatic! His best-friend is safe, HR survived his encounter with Savitar just barely and Caitlin is still frosty but not in a 'I'm going to murder you' kind of way. Savitar is gone, although he's had a few nightmares about Iris shooting him in the back.

 

Mostly though, after all the pain they've been through, right now life is good and he's just really happy. So he's singing. Near constantly and that's how Leonard finds him.

 

\---

 

Leonard came back from the dead about 2 weeks ago. Dropped out the sky like a lead balloon and landed in Central City, on the exact roof-top that Rip recruited him from. Luckily only a few feet up or he would have ended up a lot more injured, but he still got a nice bruised arse and a bump on the head. The last thing he remembered was searing pain shooting up his arm and thinking 'I wish I'd never come on this stupid trip'. Honestly he hasn't been sure how to contact the crew, part of him hasn't wanted to, he's just enjoyed being home. Seeing Lisa involved getting punched and her holding him a bone-crushing hug and she's barely let him out her sight since.

 

Tonight though Len thought it time to surprise someone else about his non-dead state. He remembers Barry grabbing him in the past and now realises what the wide-eyed surprised from Team Flash and the sad, longing looks from Barry are. Shock and Guilt at dealing with a dead man walking. Breaking into Barry's new apartment is child's play, up the rusty fire escape, jimmy the window lock and he's in. The place is sparse. The living room and kitchen are one room split by the kitchen work tops but fully open plan. The place is nicely furnished but it's clear it's only recent, the boxes labeled 'Books 'n' DVDs' sits on the coffee table. Len thinks for a minute about repeating Christmas, making hot cocoa and smirking at Barry when he walks in. He so enjoyed the reaction last time but there's no fire place here to get pinned against. Pity. However, the sofa that backs against the kitchen looks so soft and temping that Len really cannot resist laying down and waiting for Barry to come home. With the added benefit of hiding him from view, assuming Barry uses his front door.

He must nod off. The next thing he is jolting at the sound of keys in a lock and a voice muffled by the door. As the door opens this beautiful sound filters through mixed with the sound of rustling plastic? He leans up from his position to sneakily peak over the counter but just as he does shopping bags are dropped almost on his face. He glances around them quietly as Barry spins towards the fridge with a dancer's precision.

 

 _"Oooohhhhh, When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around. Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd."_ Barry belts out as he turns and reaches into the fridge, pulls out a beer and pops the cap. The next lines are muffled at Barry continues to attempt singing around his beer. Len is mesmerised. He can't take his eyes off him. Ear buds in, he's dancing back a forth in the isle as he sings the chorus and Leonard's wondering if he was in a Glee club, because that is clearly choreographed.  
  
_“_ _Oh, just one more chance to show that I love you, baby! Baby! BABY!”_  
  
Len's throat is dry, he's getting hot and regretting the full Captain Cold parka right now. Curled over the back of the sofa like a naughty kid watching something he shouldn't. Barry's voice is like a caress and a punch to the gut all in one. Len wants. He wants to steal that voice and have it keep him warm at night. He wants to kiss the words out of that mouth, that gorgeous, sinful mouth. He wants to press his lips into Barry's neck as he sings and feel the vibrations of each and every word.  
Barry spins to face him and Len ducks so fast you'd think he was a speedster. He thinks he's been caught as it's gone quiet but then Linda Lyndell's 'What a Man' starts drifting from a speaker by his head. He so badly wants to look some more but he doesn't dare risk stopping Barry's beautiful performance.  
  
_“_ _I get lovin' by the hundred and I get lovin' by the pint.”_ Barry croons as he unpacks his shopping, alternately humming and singing lines as he shuffles around his kitchen. He turns away again. Len can tell by the change in tone.  
Len's going to die. Again. They're going to have to write 'Death by Barry Allen's fucking voice' on his tomb stone. He's so hot and bothered he's quietly slipping his parka off. Risking a glance back over the counter he can see Barry leaning against the opposite counter, facing him, eyes closed taking another swig of beer. The long line of his body, relaxed, sleeves rolled up, hair ruffled and messy, cheeks still slightly rosy from the cold outside. Barry's throat bobs as he swallows and Len swallows for a entirely different reason. He's wondering how he can announce his presence without breaking this. If he could just quietly walk into the kitchen, get on he knees and see if Barry can carry a tune while his dicks in Len's mouth. Leonard's honestly not sure how much more he can take.  
  
_“What a man, what a man, what a man. What a mighty good man. Say it again now. What a man, what a man, what a man. What a mighty good man.”_ Barry's eyes are still closed as the song draws to a end and Len's had enough. He stands just as Barry takes the final swig of beer.  
  
“Well, I wouldn't call myself a mighty good man but you sure do.” Len drawls as sarcastically as he can when he's so hard in his pants he thinks he might actually come if Barry sang at his dick. Beer sprays forward as Barry's eyes spring open and he begins coughing and hacking. He's still choking gently, banging on his chest as Len rounds the counter top into the kitchen.  
  
“Leonard?” Barry get's out when they a foot apart. His beer bottle gets dropped into the sink as his hand makes an aborted motion to Len's face. Len smirks but he seriously cannot take this anymore so he hums a confirmation in the back of his throat and grabs Barry's face and hip, dragging him against his mouth. Barry gets with the program quickly pulling Len against him by the hips and melting into the kiss. Len grinds himself into Barry and pushes him against the counter top.  
  
“This really you?” Barry rasps when they break for air. He looks nervous like Len's going to disappear. That look of guilt longing is back and Len's glad he hasn't misinterpreted it. Thinks he hasn't. Judging by that kiss.  
  
“Miss me Barry? Been leaving tear stains on the ground?” Len jokes. Running his fingers under the edge of his t-shirt. Glancing from his eyes to lips. He can feel Barry's hard now too and he pushes into it feeling the shudder run through Barry at the action.  
  
“Jerk! 'Bout time you came back.” Barry drags him into another kiss then flashes them to the sofa. He's straddling Len, who takes a few seconds to come back to his senses and in that time Barry's grinding down and kissing his neck and Len's never been so glad for Glee club. They're snogging and rubbing against each other like horny teenagers. Barry groans as Len bites into his neck sucking a particularly hard bruise. Barry snakes a hand down between them and into Len's undone trousers. He's not even sure when that happened but he's happy to just get his hand around him. Len kisses him deep in an attempt to silence his own noises when Barry's firm grip speeds up. His hand starts vibrating and Len can't hide moan of Barry's name that leave his lips. Barry runs his other hand over Len's shaved head and giggles as he hears the song that's playing now. Len looks confused for a second before Barry opens his mouth against his ear.  
__  
“Time is slipping away away from us so stay, Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came.” Barry's giggling into the lyrics. The little shit. Len wants to hate him for it but instead he's moaning and coming all over his top, pants, Barry. _“My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came.”_ Barry giggles. __  
  
Leonard growls and decides to teach him a lesson. He flips them over, lays Barry on the sofa and pulls his pants down his thighs. Taking a second to memorise Barry's glassy eyes, dishevelled hair and clothes, the rosy cheeks that have nothing to do with cold. Rather nothing to do with 'the cold' because there is definitely a Cold involved. Len smirks, leans down and takes Barry in his mouth. Barry chokes on the next lyrics out his mouth as Len makes quick work of him. He's so hard up within seconds he's coming down Leonard's throat.  
  
They come down from the high together. Len laying over Barry in a sticky mess, overheated, on a sofa too small for two grown men to lay comfortably. On his parka he realises suddenly which makes him frown. It's all calm until Barry starts silently giggling again. Len can feel the vibrations in his chest even if he can't see Barry's face from where his head lay against his heart. Len grunts out what is probably the word 'what?'.  
  
“Iris always said I had a panty dropping voice.” Barry states. Fully laughing now.  
  
Leonard looks up and kisses him. “Barry... Shut up and take me to bed.”  
  
“Yes Captain!” Barry flashes them to the bedroom. Removing their dirty clothing as he does it as the tunes of Smooth Criminal sweeps through the apartment and Len's full body laugh can be heard from the bed.

 


	2. Thai food is above the law.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months in and Barry comes to a realisation.

After the impromptu concert from Barry leading to the shed of clothing and what Len would call 'The Best Sex ever' they start going steady. Not that Len say's that out loud because he isn't a teenager. He's also not telling Barry about the sex thing because as if an actual superhero needs a ego boost.

Six months in, they're have dinner in a tiny restaurant that does the most authentic Thai food ever when Barry comes to a realisation. It's in the part of town that you might associate with a certain criminal element but Barry loves it, they never comment when he eat's his weight in Khao soi Mae Sai. He knows the owner by name and they've even given him some recipes. He's sure they have some underhanded business practices but he's not giving up these glorious mobster chefs to the cops. Law be damned.  
Len and Barry are sitting at a tiny table covered in a plastic red and white checked table cloth, stacked so full with different dishes. Len's got a plate of noodles with red pork while Barry has four plates, three of his favourite spicy soup dish and one with chicken and cashew nuts. Havana by Camila Cabello is quietly flowing out the speakers. The ceiling is covered in chilli pepper shaped lights that make it look tacky but cozy and warm. There's a slightly sad looking Christmas tree next to their table when it's still two weeks away.

“Barry, darling.... I'm 90% sure this place is a front for money laundering.” Len whispers across the small space between. Smiling as he says it but his eyes dart to the counter. Barry just shrugs.

“What can ya do.” Shovelling more food in his mouth.

Len baulks at him. “Are you serious right now? Why do they get away with it and I can't even steal a lousy diamond?”

“When you can make a Gai Med Ma Moung this good you can steal whatever you want Lenny.” Barry says, leaning over and patting Len's cheek as he speaks.

Len gives him a look of disbelief. “But...” He sighs and Barry just smiles wide with his cheeks filled like a hamster. Len's smile back is short lived as the little bell above the door jingles and Barry's boss walks in. Captain Singh. Barry's got his back to the door but Len's locked eyes with Singh. They both pause. Neither is quite sure whether to acknowledge this situation. Len 'technically' doesn't have a criminal record anymore, Singh can't arrest him for eating Thai food. Barry slowly turns in his chair following Len's gaze.

“Aww.. shit.”

“ALLEN?”

Barry snaps his wide eyes back to Len. Deer caught in head lights isn't quite the expression on his face, more like deer caught in awkward sex tape scandal. The bell above the door chimes and Barry peeks over his shoulder again. Singh has the same look on his face that Barry does and his partner Rob walks in behind him. Barry hopes if he keeps his eyes on Len this nightmare might go away. The nightmare that his boss and husband are now walking up to the counter which is by their table. It seems that Singh has the same idea. He's placing his order with barely a glance at them.

“Hey, you're Allen right??” Rob says with a bright smile. Barry gives him a tense smile. He can see Singh rolling his eyes to the ceiling with a mouthed 'why me?'

“Ummm... yes. Barry. Hello, you're Rob right? Congratulations. I hope you had a lovely honeymoon.” Offering his had to shake.  
“Yes it was lovely. Very relaxing and warm. I don't really want David here to go back to work tomorrow.” Rob glances at David with a dopey, loving smile. “Who's this?”

“Oh! This is my... umm.. friend. This is Leonard.” Barry stutters out awkwardly with his arms causing Len to quick grab his glass to avoid a spill.

“Hi.” Len also offers his hand to shake and Singh's eyes burn through the offending appendage that dares to touch his husband.

“Nice to meet you. Sorry to interrupt your date. This place does the best Pad Thai.” Rob is oblivious to the situation he's in. Captain of the Police, Captain Cold and the Flash all wishing they were some were else. Thankfully their food is getting bagged up for takeaway and they grab them. Len looks back to Barry and smirks. Barry has sauce smeared up the edge of his mouth so Len does the logical thing to do in a super awkward situation. He leans across, thumbing it off Barry's cheek and Barry's whole world slows down. He's watching in slow motion as Len's smirk increases to dangerous proportions, as Singh chokes on air and his eyes bug out. Len's thumb moves at snails pace to his mouth and Barry chokes on air and the world speeds up just as his lips wrap over it and Barry's face flushes darker than his super suit. There's no way out of this. Barry nervously glances at Singh.

“Friend? Hmm.. See you tomorrow Allen.” Singh states. He looks like he's sucked a lemon as he leaves.

Barry turns on Len so fast. “What?! Are you kidding?” Len shrugs and raises an eyebrow. “My boss Len!” Barry's so uncomfortable right now. He's mad at Len for that stunt and nervous about tomorrow. “Oh god, I could loose my job for this.” He says. His head in his hands.

“For me. You mean.” Len expression shuts down.

Barry realises his mistake then. “Len. My jobs important to me. Being with you could affect that. You know this.” He tries to reason.

“Being with me? I don't have a record anymore. But we're just friends anyway right? That's what you said.” People always think Len is good at hiding his emotions but not from those who know him and care. Barry can see the hurt in his eyes even as the rest of his face remain still.

“That's not...”

“That's what you said.” Len stands abruptly, grabs his coat and leaves. The little bell on the door jingles on his way out.

“Shit.” Barry realises his other mistake then but he knows better than to go after him right now and honestly, he is terrified. He could loose his job over Len. He loves his job. As he sits staring into cold noodles with a lost appetite, he realises he loves Leonard more than his job.

 

\---

 

Len's not slept so bad in six months. He wakes from his not quite sleep, grumbly and feeling old. Whenever he has a bad nights sleep he feels like he's 70. All the scar tissue and old healed wounds ache, his joints ache and his head aches from nightmares. Even his arm feels vague and numb from the Oculus explosion when there's no mark. He looks at his clock, 05:30. Why is he awake? It's winter. There's no sunlight at this time. He grumbles and turns over when he remembers what was bothering him. The noise in the hall, or to be more specific singing.

“ _Loneliness has always been a friend of mine. I'm leaving my life in your hands. People say I'm crazy and that I am blind. Risking it all in a glance. And how you got me blind is still a mystery. I can't get you out of my head. Don't care what is written in your history. As long as you're here with me_.”  
The door opens to Barry singing, holding a deep red rose in one hand and his phone lit up playing the song in the other. A more soothing cover of Backstreet Boys. Len notices he's still in the clothes from last night, there's a little snow on his hair and shoulders. It wasn't snowing earlier. He's slightly concerned Barry didn't go home at all.

“ _As long as you love me. Who you are. Where you're from. Don't care what you did. As long as you love me_.” Barry approaches the bed now that he knows Len is awake. He looks apologetic, climbing onto the end of the bed and crawling up Len's body. As they come face to face he places the rose and phone on the side table and he settles his weight on Len's legs.

“I've tried to hide it so that no one knows. But I guess it shows. When you look into my eyes. I'm sorry Lenny. I'm an idiot.” Barry sighs. Leonard grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss. “I shouldn't have called you a friend. You're obviously more than that and I shouldn't worry about stuff that's all ready happened. I just have to face the music and defend this, us. I'm not giving you up for anything so Singh can suck it.” Barry finishes his little speech with a kiss to Len's nose. He huffs a laugh and settles his hands on Barry's waist. He looks at the rose and Barry's phone. Now playing a song with lyrics completely unsuited to the mood, Let Me Go by Hailee Steinfeld. More of a break up tone. Barry reaches to switch it off. “Sorry. It's on shuffle.”

“Where did you get a rose at 5am?” Len asks through his laugh.

“Umm... stole it from the florist down the street.”

“Tsk Scarlet. That's naughty.”

“You like it when I'm naughty.”

“I do.” Len grabs Barry's arse to prove the point and Barry squeaks.

“Hey now, No. I have work at 7. I came to apologise and cook breakfast!”

“What if I want you for breakfast?”

“Too bad... later. Stay right here.” Barry moves off and out the room, pulling the door semi closed.

Len grabs the rose and brings it to his nose. It's a scented one. Len loves the fact that Barry is a big old romantic. He won't admit it but he is too. He loves the fact that Barry remembers he likes scented flowers. He lays there, in the dark listening to Barry potter about in his kitchen with the rose laying on his chest thinking about all the ways Barry makes him happy just by existing. He loves Barry. He's not surprised by this. He's know that since the beginning.

“ _Love is an open doooooorrrrr_!” Barry bellows about 30 minutes later as he nudges the door with his foot, balancing a tray of food. Len throws a pillow at him. “HEY!”

“Dork.” Len says affectionately.

“Your dork!” Barry places the tray next to Len and grabs the rose, placing it into a vase on the tray.

“Super dork.”

“I have to go get my arse chewed out by Singh now but I will come by after work? If that's okay.” Barry rubs the back of his neck nervously. Hoping this gesture has soothed the pains from last night. Len growls.

“I better be the only one eating your arse!” Barry laughs and leans over to kiss him, leaning their foreheads together. “But yes of course it's okay. Come home soon.” Barry's smile widens at the thought of this being home. He walks to the door and looks back at Len, his midnight blue bed sheets tangled at his waist and bare chest. Moving to get comfortable with the tray filled with pancakes, coffee, juice and the single rose.

“I love you Leonard.” Barry states as their eyes meet. Leonard smiles.

“I love you Barry.” As he leaves he swears Len blushed.

 

\---

 

 

At work Barry goes straight to Singh's Office. Best not to avoid these things right? Singh started earlier today too.

“Allen, take a seat.” Singh's tone leaves no argument. “About last night. I think it's best we just pretend it never happened.”

“Sir?” Singh puts a hand up to stop him speaking.

“I firmly believe that you are a good CSI and would not knowingly tamper with evidence for a lover. I think have been more than lenient with your moonlighting vigilantism. So I have to believe that someone who puts the greater good first so much would not be dating someone with a less than perfect background without reason to believe he is also good. Therefore I have decided to over look this.”

Barry is stunned. He honestly doesn't know how to reply. Singh knows he's the Flash? “Thank you Sir?”

“Barry. You need to be more careful. If others found out I may not be able to protect you from the fall out. However I could clearly see how fond he is of you. Rob say you make a lovely couple.”

“Thank you sir.” Barry is so confused and blushing so hard. This is the most awkward conversation ever. Worst than Joe's safe sex talk when he was 17. He get's up to leave when something occurs to him.

“Sir? You know that place is a money laundering front?”

Singh shrugs. “Rob loves their Pad Thai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no smut in this one just some Fluffy fluff!


	3. Bumping Uglies and Bucket lists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art's an aphrodisiac? Who knew?

"Barry there's a robbery over at The Museum of Modern Art." Cisco's chirpy voice rattles over the coms. "We've got a dip in temperature. Seems like your boyfriends up to no good. Thought he stopped this now you guys were ya know? Bumping uglies." Cisco's voice jumps in the coms when Caitlin hits him on the arm.  
  
"Just because we're _dating_ doesn't mean he'd stop. We talked about it but... Leonard." Barry says putting emphasise on the word dating to prove a point. The others have generally accepted them as a couple but will still be a bit funny over it. They need to accept it really, Barry's not letting this go any time soon. As he skids into the room, Leonard is precariously leaning up on a cabinet, on his knees, gripping a tall painting by it's frame. The painting is stunning. It's like the eye of a storm in winter. All blues, whites and greys but somehow not cold. There's so much movement in the brush strokes it could be alive.   
  
"Flash. Nice of you to show up on time. For once." Leonard states calmly without even turning round. He knows Barry is a superhero but he's been late for their last five dates. He left three early for emergencies. He's not mad. Just a bit upset. He lifts the painting off and slides backwards to his feet. "Beautiful isn't it." He turns to Barry with a huge grin on his face.   
  
"Yeah... very you." Barry slowly wanders towards him. "But you know I can't let you leave with that. Speaking of, how are you even getting that out of here?" Gesturing to the extremely tall frame, bigger than both of them combined.  
  
"I wasn't. I just wanted to see if you're as prompt to my heists as you are to my dates." Len looks at Barry though his eye's aren't really visible the scowl on his face is evident.  Barry winces at the comment and rubs the back of his cowl.   
  
"Oh damn. BURN!" Cisco yelps as he is once again hit by Caitlin. Barry sighs, reaching up to turn his coms off.   
  
"I know I've been bad lately and I'm sorry about that. But you know this is who I am. What I do." Barry grabs Len's wrist through his parker.   
  
"Well this is who I am Barry. What I do." Len gestures at the painting with his trademark smirk in place.   
  
"I really don't want to have to take you to jail you know. I don't want my boyfriend behind bars. The police will be here soon." Barry zips the painting back onto the wall in the blink of an eye.  
  
"They won't. Only Team flash got that alarm. So Flash, going to read me my miranda rights?" Len fans his arms wide in challenge. Barry smirks and Len thinks how proud he is that Barry picked up that particular trait because it looks so damn sexy on his face. Barry flashes him against the cabinet and it rattles with the weight of them.  
  
" _Anything you say can and will be held against you_.  _So only say my name_.  _It will be held against you._ " Barry croons and leans into Leonard with his whole body, dipping in for a kiss which starts strong and hard but so slow. Running his gloved hands over Leonard's head and winding them around his neck. Leonard's hands on his hips grip tight as he gently pushes Barry away. Who starts pouting like a child that lost his favourite toy. "Whaa..?"  
  
"Now Barry, you've stood me up five times this month alone. I had to pull a heist to get you here. Do you think I'm going to be that easy?" Leonard walks away from him and Barry is dumbfounded. Leonard can never, ever resist his voice. Ever.  
  
This calls for something better. A serenade!  
  
He follows Leonard at a normal pace but Len is walking purposely slowly so he catches up in no time. He grabs his wrist again, spinning him to his chest and holding him in place with a arm around the waist.   
 

" _If I could write you a song to make you fall in love. I would already have you up under my arm. I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this but, you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me_."  Len's lips twitch as he recognises the song.   
" _You got designer shades just to hide your face and you wear 'em around like you're cooler than me. and you never say hey, or remember my name, and it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me_." Barry taps the side of his googles and dips down for another kiss but Len pushes him off and turns away again with a smirk on his face. Barry twirls in front of him and grabs his hands.  
" _You got your high brow, switchin' your walk and you don't even look when you pass by. But you don't know the way that you look. When your steps make that much noise._ "

"My steps never make noise!" Leonard states, affronted with a hand against his check in mock offence. Barry sticks a finger to his lips.

" _Shh, I got you all figured out. You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen. Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are. Who do you think that you are. If I could write you a song to make you fall in love._ " Barry's voice soothes out as he hopes he's made his point. Leonard drags him in and pushes him against the museum wall.   
  
  
"I think you've made your point" Leonard pulls the cowl down, running his gloved hands into Barry's hair to mess it up and gives it a slight tug which causes him to buck up into Len and moan. Allowing Len to bite into his pulse point and suck. Barry groans deeply, gripping and pulling at Len's parker. An angry growl escapes Len while trying to find the zips on his suit. "I understand now why we've never had sex in our costumes." Barry laughs and undoes the top part of his suit at super speed.  
  
"That and the locations and situations we're usually in dressed like this."  Barry pulls Len's googles down, leaning in for a fiery kiss. Pulling Len as close as possible against the wall. He moans into the kiss and start's kissing down Barry's jaw and neck. Scraping his teeth along a collar bone when he knows it'll drive Barry nuts. He rips his gloves off so he can sink his cool fingers into Barry's abs as he gently teases his nipples with his teeth. "Fuck... Len. Please!" Sinking to his knees, Len grapples with Barry's belt and zipper to get him free.  
  
"Well lucky me, going comando Flash?" He says licking up Barry's length.   
  
"Hngggg... less friction." Barry pulls one glove off with his teeth to get his bare hand on Len's buzz cut. Len hums around the end of his dick, sucking gently. His hands going in and around the back to grab Barry's arse and drag him forward into Len's waiting mouth. "Next time..." Barry pants "...do this in a bank." Leonard's eyebrow raises and he leans back off Barry who moans at the loss.   
  
"You're encouraging my stealing? Pray tell Flash. Why a bank over a museum? More to look at here surely." Leonard waits for a reply while Barry's hips stutter forward, he moans, a blush coming to his already flushed cheeks but he stays silent. "Baaarrryyy?" Leonard sucks hard on the end of his dick.   
  
"Ohhhhh-kay. It's.. it's on my bucket list." Len chokes on his dick.   
  
"Bucket list? To get a blow job in a bank?" He wouldn't say no but he's surprised that particular thing is on the list.  
  
"Not specifically. I just.... wanttogetfuckedonagiantpileofmoney." Barry says in a rush. Hoping it won't be heard but he knows how good Len's hearing is and he knows he heard him with the deep moan he releases at that mental image. Resting his head on Barry's hip.  
  
"That can be arranged." Leonard says matter of fact and dives back onto Barry. Sucking him in deep until he hits the back of his throat. Bobbing up and down in perfect time. Barry moans get louder and deeper. Gripping the back of Len's neck, he wraps a leg over his shoulder so he can dig the heel of his boot into Len's back.   
  
"Len, honey please." Len just hums and goes gently, just not enough pressure, knowing he's driving Barry crazy right now. "Len... Captain." Barry cries out. Len's throat rumbles with the growl thats suppressed in his mouth as he speeds up. "Captain... oh god. Cold. I... can't. Lennnn"  Barry cums down his throat, hot and thick and Len keeps sucking until he's gently pushed off.  
  
"Captain?" He queries, his voice rough.  
  
"Well you kept calling me Flash." Barry says breathlessly.  
  
"Fair. It's kinda hot." Len smirks. Barry laughs, holding himself up against the wall as Leonard gets to his feet. "Let's go home sweetheart." Barry zips himself up and zips them out the Museum to finish what Len started in his own bed.   
  
  
\-----  
  
  
Three days later he wakes up to a painting hanging above his bed. Not the ridiculously massive one. A nice small one of a countryside landscape. Barry wonders for a moment why it looks familiar. Then he realises he got a blow job standing right next to it. He prays to what ever god will listen that he hasn't left any "evidence" at that crime scene.  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this up while I was on the train home. I've been wanting "Cooler Than Me" by Mike Posner in one of these so bad. It's Len's song!
> 
> I apologise if my smut isn't smutty enough.


	4. Ghost in the Freezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry's relationship takes a turn for the cold.

It was an argument they'd had a lot. The acceptance of Len by Barry's friends and family, the obvious career clashes, the big question mark over their future that they'd been pretending didn't exist for 18 months now. Normally they bicker and come to blows, verbally of course, but they make up with a mutual “we'll deal with it later.”. Mostly Barry's friends had accepted their relationship but more in a begrudging manner of it being a phase. They expect them to break up eventually by their own means and Barry to move onto someone more 'suitable.' Only Joe still had outright difficulty accepting it. Of course he brought up some good points but it's ones they've been over. 'Barry could loose his job.' 'What if Len betrays you. He's never going to change yadda yadda.'  


However lately they've hit a rough patch. Barry suggested one evening over a lovely steak dinner (and 5 pizza's later) that they move in together. Which they did a week later into Barry's apartment because Len's safe houses aren't very homely and they spend all their time there anyway. Len surprisingly had quite a lot of stuff. Not that Barry expected him to just turn up with one duffle and the cold gun. His record collection was a lovely surprise that had been in storage. A dull brownish red, porcelain mug with a chip in the corner was also a surprise. When Barry said they have mugs here, not broken, Len held it to his chest protectively and proclaimed 'Yes, but _everything_ tastes better in this one.'. So now it hangs proudly next to Barry's blue CCPD mug above the kitchen side. The rough patch began when the whole criminal underworld decided to have a party. The Flash has never been so busy. Sometimes Len tries to help. He's been out fighting crime with the Flash to the point the newspapers have grainy photos of him with the tag line “ _Cold thawing in a Flash?_ ” Which he scoffed at because seriously who writes that shit? However Len isn't a Meta-human and goddamn it he isn't 27 anymore. So when he gets hurt or has to jump out of a window or has to fight a man made of literal sand? What the fuck? He doesn't bounce back like Barry. Every night for a month Barry has been called out and Len is getting tired of eating dinner alone, going to bed alone and worse, waking up in the middle of the night alone.  
  
“Can't you just take a break? One night Barry please.” Len begs when Barry's phone once again goes off just as he's pulling their pasta bake out the oven.  
  
“I can't just ignore crime Len.” Barry sighed, looking at the Flash alert on his phone.  
  
“It's not your job Barry. It's the police.” Len didn't look at him. Just carried on dishing out the pasta, a little more angrily than he had been before.  


“It is my job Len. I work for the CCPD.”  
  
“As a CSI.” Len states matter of fact while cutting the garlic bread up.  
  
“Yes and as the Flash I can dramatically lower the number of murders I have to attend to at work!” Barry says, voice raising a bit. He's tired. He doesn't really want to go out either but he's the Flash. He can't just walk away. “The city's important to me.”  
  
“And I'm not? You asked me to be here and yet you never are.” Len says before he truly thinks. It's a low blow but now it's out of his mouth he's thinking how much he means it. How much he feels forgotten by Barry, how left behind and alone he's been feeling. How all he wants is to feel like he comes first for once in his damn life.  
  
“Len.... of course you're important to me. You mean everything to me.” Barry says gently as he turns Len towards him. He goes to speak just as his phone rings. Cisco's chosen star trek theme coming for the tiny speaker. “What? Yeah Cisco, I'm on my way.... I know. I'm going. I'll be right there.” He's looking at Len the whole time and sees the closed off look on his face and the way he mouths “Go.” from his down turned lips. Barry hangs up, placing his phone on the counter, he pulls Len's arms out from their crossed position and takes hold of his hands. He sings quietly _“_ _Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, Take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you.”_ and kisses Len softly. “We'll talk more when I get home. I love you.” he says and then he's gone in a burst of lightening before Len can even reply. Len sighs. Looks at the dinner he made. He can't bear the thought of it. He can't bear the thought of anything. The hurt in his chest is like a sucking void pulling all feeling out of him. He turns the oven off and moves towards the bedroom taking out a bag and putting in some of his clothes, toothbrush, photo of the two of them. He can't stay here one more night alone. It hurts too much. He checks over the apartment, making sure everything is lock and turned off, since he has no idea when Barry will be back. Finally he grabs a pen and paper, writes a note and leaves it on Barry's bed side table.  
  
As he locks the door theres a lump in his throat threatening to choke him, tears in his eyes threatening to spill. He heads down stairs to the street. It's mid-winter and he hasn't got his parka with him, only a thin trench coat. His breath mists in the air as he heads for the car parked down the street. It's only six pm but it's dark already and the street's fairly quiet. He's so preoccupied with his feelings and Barry that he doesn't pay attention how he normally would. Doesn't see the threat coming. Doesn't realise he's in danger until there's a crack in the back of his neck and he's dazed, falling to the pavement with a thump.  
  
“Nice to see you Snart. I wonder how much that little, cutie cop of yours cares about you?” The thug says. Then there's a needle pricking the skin in his neck, that horrible sensation of cool liquid seeping into his veins and the world goes dark.  


  
\-------  


  
At 11:30 Barry phases through the door to his apartment. Tired and sore. He's stopped two muggings, one attempted rape (He was tempted to super punch that guys dick.), put out two fires and helped the police with a gang stand off. Which is what he was originally called out for. Barry wants nothing more than to crawl into bed with Len but he needs to eat first. He pops the little light on in the kitchen and immediately notices that something is wrong. The table is still set for two, the pasta dish is still sitting on the side, cooled and unappealing. It hasn't been touched. Did Len not eat? Was he that upset? Barry knew he was but he thought they would talk through it. Now he's noticing the heatings not on. Barry's breath misting because his apartment is as cold as it is outside.  
  
“Len?” He questions quietly, walking softly to their bedroom. He doesn't want to wake Len if he's there but he's also afraid that there won't be anyone to answer him at all. He pushes the door open and even in the dark can see the perfectly made bed. He swallows past the worry in his throat as he flicks on the light. The room is empty as he feared when he spots the piece of paper on his nightstand. He's terrified to even read it. His hand shakes as he picks it up and unfolds it.  
  
_'I could follow you to the beginning._  
_Just to relive the start._  
_Maybe then we'd remember to slow down at all of our favourite parts._  
_All I wanted was you.'_  
  
_You can't sing your way out of everything Barry._  
_I need some time._  
_Len x_  
  
Barry's not sure when his knees gave out but all at once he's sitting on the edge of the bed as tears hit the paper in his hand. He doesn't know what to do. He can't loose Len. Not ever. He curls to the middle of the bed that smells like his lover, cold, hungry and most of all alone. Barry cries himself to sleep.  
  
In the morning Barry wakes up bleary eyed, drags himself into sitting position, realising he had slept in his clothes, his jeans have cut the circulation in his legs but somehow the pins and needles are a welcoming sensation. His alarm is ringing itself into a frenzy because he has to go to work. Barry can't face work right now. Can't really face getting out this bed. He calls the precinct and tells them he's got flu because 'Fuck the police' today. They actually believe him which just proves how awful he must seem. Barry crawls his way out of bed and sways as he stands. He hasn't eaten since around three pm the previous day. He looks in the mirror to see how bad he truly looks and the puffy, tear stained, blood shot eyes looking back at him say everything. He changes into some sweats and trudges into the kitchen, looking nauseated at the pasta on the side before bypassing it and going straight to the snack cupboard. He downs three special Flash brand energy bars before grabbing cookies, chips, cereal and a 2 litre bottle of coke. Dipping into the freeze he grabs a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon. Dumping it all on the table in the living room he grabs a blanket from the back of the sofa, grabs the remote and puts Netflix on. He finds any musical he can. Turns out to be Frozen, probably not his best choice given the circumstances and starts in on the ice cream.  
  
  
  
\----  
  
  
  
Len's eyes are pounding in his skull. They burn when he tries to open them into the light. He is trying to take stock of his surroundings, rolling his head around to get a look. The place smells like old, raw meat and blood, it's freezing cold. He's only wearing his t-shirt and jeans. His bare feet are numb on the concrete and his wrists bound so tight he can't feel his hands. There's half a dead cow hanging next to him, the smell is sickening. The rooms not massive, about the size of a shed and theres a light rigged up pointed straight at his face. He can feel the dried blood at the back of his head. He cheek hurts and so does his knees, probably from hitting the floor he thinks. However his ribs also hurt. He thinks who ever took him must of taken the chance to give him a swift kick to the chest. The door rattles and clangs as someone unlocks a chain on the other side.  
  
“Look who's awake!” says a man in a suit stepping through the door. Looking personally offended that he has to stand in this place. Keeping his hands firmly in his pockets as he nods to the buzz cut thug that opened the door. “Has the video been sent?”  
  
“Yea boss. He should have it by now.”  
  
“Excellent!” The man clapped his hands together, rubbing them slightly, whether from cold or glee no one is sure.  
  
“Joey. why am I here?” Len growls out but it comes out more like a rough gravelly cough because his throat is dry the from cold.  
  
“Well Leonard, The dear CCPD recently arrested my brother, as you probably know.” He leans down eye level with Len with his hands on his knees. “Now the evidence they have hasn't quite been processed yet due to a back log.” He smirks. “But! As luck would have it. Guess who the cute little thing is that has the honour of tampering with that evidence?” Len grumbles and tries to strain out his bonds. “THAT'S RIGHT! Mr Allen! So I'd had men casing his place. Planning a general, run-of-the-mill beat down.” He paces in front of Len, waving his hand around as he talks. “So imagine my surprise when Doug he calls me and tells me he thinks this perfect CSI is shacking up with Captain Cold.” He pauses in front of him with a clearly fake over dramatic shocked look on his face.  
  
“Leave him alone.” Len states and authoritatively as he can while bound and in no place to argue.  
  
“Now, now. I won't touch a hair on his head if he does as we ask.” Joey smiles darkly.  
  
“He won't. Barry isn't crooked.” Len says proudly.  
  
“We'll see how long his resolve lasts when he realises the man he loves will freeze to death if he doesn't. You might use ice as a weapon but you don't control it. What a fitting way to die. Two birds... as they say.” Joey pats Len's head heavily. “We'll see.” He leaves the way he came with Doug on his heels. Len's alone again and just for kicks they turn off the light so he can't see a damn thing. He's not sure how long he can last in here. It's so cold. He knows Barry won't tamper with evidence but lucky for Len the love of his life is faster than anyone. He just has to keep faith that Barry is faster enough.

 

  
\-----  


  
  
Barry's sofa binge continued through the morning. By eleven he runs out of junk food but also feels well enough to go to the store, to get more food of course. Just as he considers it theres a knock at the door. He hopes it's Len since there's been no call or messages. As he gets up the empty packs fall off him like an avalanche and he rushes to the door only to find Joe standing there with a package in his hands.  
  
“Damn you looks like shit Barr. Umm... this was on your mat.” He winces at his own words and hands Barry the package. “Are you okay? You been crying.”  
  
“Len walked out last night. Said he needs time to think. I've been abandoning him for everything else too much lately. I get why he left.” Barry says, sniffing and rubbing his eyes with he sleeve.  
  
“Oh Barr, I'm sorry.” Joe says and it actually sounds like he means it. He looks over the state in the living room as they walk in and can see Barry is clearly heartbroken over this. Although he doesn't exactly agree with Leonard's lifestyle he can't disagree that he makes Barry happier than anything. Barry sits pulling open the package with confusion. He didn't order anything. A DVD slips out as he pulls out a message.  
  
' _If you want Captain Cold to live do as your told CSI._ '  
  
“What?” Barry and Joe both say in confusion. The note goes on to explain the evidence on Johnny Santini from a murder case Barry dealt with last week and how Barry is to switch it out for the evidence in the bag. He tips the package and a small vile of blood rolls into his palm. Barry looks at Joe with worry in his eyes and flashes to the DVD player.  
  
“Come on. Open open open.” He gets the dvd in the machine and it takes forever by speedster standards to load. Then the video starts. Len is tided to a chair unconscious. He looks pale and a gruff man comes in and grips his head moving it into the light. He's got a black eye on his right side. The man disappears off camera then appears with a metal bar, which he swifty swings into Len's ribs. Len doesn't even twitch.  
  
“That'll hurt when you wake up.” The thug laughs walking off screen and the video cuts.  
  
“Joe....” Barry looks to his foster father with tears in his eyes. “They.... have Len. I need to go get him. I need....” Barry starts pacing in front of the sofa getting faster and faster until Joe grabs him by the arms.  
  
“Barry calm. Calm down. We need to think about this. Take that video to the labs and see if Cisco can get anything useful from it. Drop me at the station and I'll tell Singh and look into Johnny Santini's associates.” Joe says carefully, rubbing Barry's arms. He pulls Barry into a hug. “It'll be okay son. I know what he means to you. We'll get him back.” Barry nods numbly at him before a eerie look of calm comes over his face. He flashes them out of there, dropping Joe at the station before heading straight to the labs. When he turns up, paper flies everywhere and Cisco jumps.  
  
“Dude you're meant to be at work. What's wrong?” Cisco takes in Barry's appearance with a worried frown. Barry pulls the DVD out his jacket and hands it to Cisco without a word. Once Cisco watches the tape his sits back with his hands in his hair looking scared. He looks at Barry again and decides a hug is needed so he throws himself at Barry who clings back desperately.  
  
“Joe's looking down leads at the station. Len left last night after a bit of an argument. They must have grabbed him then. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him. I'll never... I can't Cisco.” Barry sobs into his friend's shoulder.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Cisco pulls out the hug and cracks his knuckles. “What have we got to work with?”  
  
“Johnny Santini. I want to know everything.” Barry says angrily. Who ever took Len is going to regret messing with Barry Allen as much as the Flash.  


“On it.”

 

  
\------  
  


 

Two hours later they've cut their list down to a set of buildings down in the industrial estates. There are three meat packing places next to each other that probably supply half the cities restaurants. Only two however are owned by a shell company that after a couple of minutes of sly hacking from Cisco, they find are owned by the Santini's. Cisco pointed out how weird it would be if The Flash was to run in there looking for Cold. It wouldn't take too long to connect the dots. Although Barry doesn't care about that and made it quite clear Cisco convinced him of a different tactic to preserve his superhero identity and make sure no one messes with Barry Allen ever again.  
  
So here's Barry Allen dressed like a damn thief. All in black, sneaking into the first building on the list with Joe at his side. He got them as close as he dare with his powers without leaving an obvious lightening trail. Barry peers into one of the windows but he can't see much. Joe at his back draws his weapon, looking around for trouble.  
  
“The place is too cold to get a proper thermal imagining trace but there's 3 bodies in the main area. I can't see anything in the cold stores though.” Cisco's voice filters over the comms. Barry leans down to the key pad and pulls out some tools.  
  
“Please don't tell me Len's been teaching you to pick locks.” Joe whispers.  
  
“Nope. Been practising on different systems since I was 18.” Barry says. Joe looks at him in shock. “What? I needed to know how they worked if I was going to learn how criminals get past them. I'm good at my job for a reason Joe. Anything a criminal can do I can do better.” Barry smirks.  
  
“That's just concerning Barr.” Joe's eyebrows pinch in disapproval.  
  
“Let's do this.” They move quietly toward the dots on Cisco's screens. Listening for any sound. Anything goes wrong and Cisco is to alert Singh immediately. There's a team standing by only 2 minutes out in case things go wrong. Barry moves forward through the building silently with Joe at his back. When they get to the back they can see Joseph Santini on his phone and two thugs playing cards.  
  
“Well find him. I need to know that little CSI shit is doing as told or I'll put a bullet in Cold myself!” He's yelling into his handset. Clearly angry that Barry gave them the slip. They know he's not at the station or his home. Barry nods at Joe to hide as Barry moves forward into view. Time for Cisco's plan.  
  
“Looking for me?” Barry says as he wanders into view. Joey almost drops his phone in surprise and the two idiots grab their guns off the table, pointing them square at Barry. “Thought I'd save you the trouble. I'm here and I want my boyfriend.” Barry lets all his anger into his voice, even a little vibration to make it himself sound Zoom-like.  
  
“Mr Allen! I didn't know you had the balls to come here or the resources. I underestimated you!” Joe says putting his phone away and pulling his own gun. “Although you can't be that smart. Coming in here alone and announcing yourself.”  
  
Barry smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. “I have friends in high places that can find scum like you easily but I wanted to deal with you myself. Teach you that Leonard Snart is off limits and what happens when people use him to get at me.” Barry walks forward with purpose and one of the thugs gets a itchy trigger. The bullet flies straight toward Barry who's vibrates just right to make it phase through him. He smirks wide, eyes never leaving Joey. He waves his hand at his own body in a 'see what I mean?' manner.  
  
“You're a Meta?” Joey actually looks a little worried now.  
  
“You definitely underestimated me.” Barry continues striding forward with purpose at Joey.  
  
“Fucking shoot him!” Joey yells and they all aim at Barry. Their bullets just going straight through him without a scratch. Joe leans up from his hiding place and starts returning fire, knee capping the two men so Barry runs up and kicks one guy's gun away and swiftly gives him a speed kick in the head to knock him out. Then he sees the bar. The one that Len was hit with and he looks at the other thug. The one that smacked Len. He's looking at Barry with fear in his eyes. Eying the bar he swallows with nerves. Barry goes to pick it up when he realises that Joey has taken off running towards the storage room.  
  
“Go get him! I got this bastard.” Joe says jogging up to them, gun drawn and pointed at the conscious thug. Barry runs after Joey faster than the average person so he can catch up just as he reaches the door. Barry puts both hands on him and shoves them both forward, phasing them through the door onto the cold store floor at Len's feet. They're all in the dark but Barry doesn't give a damn. He's got his hands on Joey and he's pissed. He can feel Joey struggle under him so he flips him onto his back and just starts punching. Again and again until he hears a crack and Joey's gurgling breath.  
  
“Stop... p..please.” Joey begs.  
  
“Wwhos tther?” Len's voice is quiet and shivering. Then the light comes on and there's a noise outside the door.  
  
“Barry? Are you in there? I'm gunna get this lock off and we'll get you guys out.” Joe says from the other side. Barry's on his knees over the crumpled form of Joey Santini, rage in his eyes, vibrating fist two inches from the bloody, unconscious face below him. His other hand is pulled tight into Joey's suit holding him still. He doesn't want to stop. He want's to punch until there's nothing left of the man who hurt Len.  
  
“Bar?” Barry looks up and all his rage falls away at the pale shivering form in front of him. Len looks near death, he can barely keep his eyes open.  
  
“Len! I love you! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Let's get you out of here!” He phases Len out of his binds and picks him up bridal style as Joe pulls the door open. Barry carries Len, stepping over the bloody form of Joey Santini.  
  
“Jesus. Lets get him warmed up. No one is around. Get him to the lab quickly.” Joe ushers them out the freezer and Barry speeds off. He looks at Joey on the floor totally fucked up. “Damn Barry.”  


  
\------

  
  
Len spends the next two days in and out of consciousness at the labs recovering slowly from his hypothermia. Barry hasn't left his side, hasn't showered, barely eaten. Everyones been worried, so much so that even Singh came to visit. He wanders into the cortex up to Len in the bed and looking over at Barry in the chair next to him.  
  
“Allen. Take the week to take care of him and better care of yourself. These partnerships take work you know. I have to make sure that Rob knows how much I care because being in law enforcement, it is difficult to leave work at work.”  
  
“How can I just ignore people in pain?” Barry looks stricken with his white knuckle grip on Len's hand.  
  
“I know with your extracurriculars that makes things even harder but that's what the CCPD is for. It's our job. The Flash doesn't have to go to every single crime. Just because you're a superhero doesn't mean you aren't human Barry. You need to make time for yourself because a burnt out, miserable superhero is no good to anyone. If he's worth it Barry then make sure he still knows that at the end of each day.” David leaves Barry and Len after that giving Barry some time to think. As he gets to the door he turns back. "By the way Barry. There's a rumour going around that a Meta is working in the CCPD. They're calling him Ghost." Singh raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Barry then leaves.  
  
On the third day Len finally woke up enough to eat a bit and have a conversation. He's been on strong painkillers for his broken ribs and cheekbone. As his eyes fluttered open they meet Barry's with a smile.  
  
“Bar. I hate the cold.” Len smiles lazily. Barry laughs at that. “I'm sorry I left before. It was dumb.”  
  
“I love you so much Lenny. I promise I will show you how much you mean to me.” Barry grabs Len's hand tightly with tears in his eyes.  
  
“Sing for me?” Len slurs. Barry laughs through his tears.  
  
_“_ Of course babe. _I wanna be alone. Alone with you, does that make sense? I wanna steal your soul and hide you in my treasure chest. I don't know what to do. To do with your kiss on my neck. I don't know what feels true but this feels right so stay a sec. Yeah, you feel right so stay a sec...”_ Barry sings quietly, a few tears slipping free. Len tries to shuffle in his bed under the sheets. Barry thinks he must be in pain again. “What are you doing Len?”  
  
“Tryna take my pants off. Gotta take my pants off when you sing don't I.” Len mutters while still shuffling. Barry barks out a laugh and grabs Len's arms to stop him hurting himself.  
  
“God you are so high right now.” Barry laughs while fixing Len's sheet.  
  
“I love you Care-Barr.” Len sing-songs. Barry just smiles lovingly at this dork he's chosen to love. “Marry me Barry.” Len gently brushes his palm on his cheek as Barry's eyes widen in shock.  
  
“Are you serious right now?”.  
  
“Do I not seem...” “serious?” Len says, the question would seem more serious if he hadn't hiccuped part way through.  
  
“I'd love to.” Barry smiles like a million watt light bulb. Shaking his head at Len's silliness. “I love you so much! But we're totally re-discussing this when you aren't totally fucked.”  
  
“Okay Care-Barr!”  
  
“Take a nap Snowflake.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is angsty and theres no smut. I don't really know how my 1 shot became a chapter situation. There will probably be one more chapter which will be fluffy and smutty when I write it. 
> 
> The songs are Hostage - Billie Eilish. All I wanted - Paramore and I cant help falling in love with you - Elvis.


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE WEDDING BITCHES!

“ _WE'RE GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNING!!!!!!_ ” Barry bellows out as he plops himself onto the sofa next to Len. Stroking his hand over Len's head and looking at him lovingly, he kicks his legs up into Len's lap and wiggles down into the sofa giggling.  
  
“Yes we are Scarlet. In which case though shouldn't we be getting some beauty sleep? It is 11 pm already.” Len states leaning over Barry to steal a kiss from his soon to be husband. He pulls back and gently places Barry's feet on the floor, grabbing his hands he hauls him up off the sofa into his embrace. Barry sways in place with his arms around Len's neck.  
  
“Pfft. Please like you need beauty sleep. You're always beautiful. Or... Are you saying I need beauty sleep? How very dare you!” Barry says with mock offence causing Len to laugh. Barry grabs Len's face in his palms with seriousness “Now. Are you sure you don't want me to spend the night at Joe's? Bad luck n all.” Len grabs his hips tight.  
  
“Not a chance. I don't believe in luck Barry and even if I did. Any day I don't spend with you for the rest of my life is bad luck to me.” Len retorts. He kisses Barry on the nose and slaps his arse. “Now bed. Mr. Allen.”  
  
“Yes Mr. Allen.”  
  
  
\----------------------  
  
  
Barry wakes up in the morning to a beam of sunlight streaming into his eyes from the crack in the curtains. He looks godly laying there. From his chestnut bedhead pointing in all directions, eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks to the pale skin of his back glowing in the sunlight as if it's fleck with lightening. He rolls over in the sheets and groans, stretching himself out like a cat waking from the best nap ever. He rolls back to look at the sunlight glittering through and as he remembers what today is the biggest smile spreads across his face and he buries his face into the pillow laughing happily. As Barry flops onto his back he notices two things. One, the bed is empty. Two, he can smell maple syrup. “I have the best husband ever!!” he exclaims and rushes out of bed butt naked. As he flashes into the living room he comes up short at the sight of his wonderful fiancé. Leonard standing at the kitchen counter with a spatula in one hand, wearing only his flash boxer-shorts, flipping pancakes. He's singing quietly along to their wedding play list that is streaming off Barry's phone dock. The sun is streaming in from the windows lighting his skin up same as it did Barry's. It doesn't glitter like Barry's, Len's skin is darker and despite the few scars dotted around it looks so smooth it makes Barry want to melt into him and never let go. Which is exactly what he decides to do. He circles behind Len running his hands up Len's stomach which is the perfect combo of muscular with a bit of that middle-aged chub that Barry loves to grab. He presses promises into Len's skin with his lips as he says good morning, pressing into Len with his entire body. Len smiles as he runs one hand down Barry's arm and flips pancakes with the other.  
  
“Good Morning Sunshine. Coffee?” Len asks while plating up the food one handed. He turns off the stove top and gently loosens the hold on him so he can turn around. “Bartholomew Henry Allen are you naked?” He slides his hand into the curve of Barry's hips smirking. “You are so beautiful.” Len says with a sigh leaning in and sucking Barry's bottom lip into his mouth and slowly dragging his lips over Barry's in a slow kiss. “So.” another kiss. “Beautiful.” another kiss. Barry blushes from the attention, smiling shyly. “Especially when you blush so pretty for me.”  
  
“Leeennnn.” Barry whines. He was half hard when he woke up so all this attention his making it a little hard to concentrate. Len pulls away grinning like the Cheshire cat. He moves away from Barry to grab the plates and put them on the table. Which Barry now notices has been laid with rose petals all over it, one single red rose in a vase at the centre and there is not just pancakes but bacon, eggs and french toast. French press coffee and juice. He pulls a chair out for Barry who smiles at Len lovingly and sits down. Len is still grinning at him and Barry is beginning to wonder why when Len slides to his knees looking at Barry through his lashes with lust in his eyes.  
  
“ _I just wanna be deep in your love._ _A_ _nd it's killing me when you're away._ _Ooh, baby,_ _Cause I really don't care where you are_ _._ _I just wanna be there where you are. And I gotta get one little taste_ _._ ” Len sings and bends forward to kiss across Barry's inner thigh causing him to grab the table edge and Len's shoulder. Len kisses up Barry's cock which now is very much paying attention. He leans up looking over the table for something, smirking he reaches over grabbing the maple syrup bottle. He grabs hold of Barry and pours a small stream of syrup over the head of his cock which Barry chokes at. “ _Yeah you show me good loving_ _._ _Make it alright_ _._ _Need a little sweetness in my life_ _._ _Your sugar_ _._ _Yes, please”_ Singing into his cock like a microphone and then dipping down to take it into his mouth. Barry groans and tries not to chase the heat surrounding him, stuttering his hips. He slides his hand back and forth over Len's buzzcut while Len works him so expertly, knowing every button to push to have Barry a sweating mess and coming down his throat with a bitten off curse. Len leans back licking his lips and kissing Barry's thighs again when there's a knock at the door.  
  
“I'll get it.” Barry says breathlessly.  
  
“Yeah I don't think so Sugar. You answer the door like that and you'll scare the neighbours.” Len gets up from the floor, grabs a tea towel and lays it across Barry's exposed lap. “Make yourself decent Honey.” He smirks and walks to the door, hearing Barry flash away behind him. He grabs the cold gun from it's hiding spot by the door because you never can be too careful in their line of work. “Who is it?” He speaks through the door.  
  
“Your friendly neighbour spiderman!” The excited voice calls back causing Len to sigh and open the door to a very cheerful Cisco.  
  
“Really? Spiderman?” Len says with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Dude he's awesome.” Cisco states, completely ignoring Len's attire and waving to Barry as he wanders back into view. Len looks over his shoulder to see that Barry didn't actually put much more on except his underwear.  
  


“Hey Cisco! Come in.” Barry says gesturing into the apartment.  
  
“No no. Don't want to spoil your morning. I just wanted to drop this off before the par-TY!” He holds out a small box to Len who takes it smiling. “I think you'll want these before hand. Trust me! I better get going. Gotta get ready for my best man speech Bro.” He hugs Barry and a reluctant Leonard. “Live long and prosper.” He says before saluting them and jogging off down the hallway.  
  
“He knows he just mixed like three genres together right?” Len states popping the box on the table and taking a seat.  
  
“Cisco is a super nerd. He knows but he just can't help it.” Barry takes his seat again and reaches to open the box. Set inside are two pairs of cufflinks, a hip-flask and a note. Barry smiles and turns the box to Len so he can see. The flask is beautiful, metal, round with a window so the amount of liquid is visible. The liquid looks like a whisky but Barry is sure it isn't. On the other side it's engraved with 'Congratulations Flash!' and the date 21st May 2017 surrounded by lightening. The cufflinks are simple metal as well, one pair is highly detailed snowflakes and the other is lightening streaks. Barry reads the note and laughs. “Dear Barry, A dash of this in your drinks today and you'll have a pleasant buzz all day. Not like the bachelor party I promise! - Caitlin. P.S I would strongly advise you don't let anyone else drink it.” Len laughs at that. He picks up the flask, uncapping it and sniffs the contents and immediately starts coughing.  
  
“Yep, that's paint thinner.” Len says through a wheeze. Barry laughs, grabs it from his hand and takes a tiny sip.  
  
“Fuck. Wow.” Barry coughs and puts it back in the box. “Let's eat! I'm starving. Then we can go share a shower and I can pay you back for the sticky mess you made of me just now.” Barry winks at Len as he sips his coffee. His eyes full of promises and love.  
  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
  
At 11 am they arrive at the park on Len's motorbike. Everyone else is there already awaiting their arrival. They both agreed they didn't want a church wedding. Barry isn't religious and although Len is jewish he's never had a fondness for churches and the fact he's marrying a man means a traditional wedding was sort of out anyways. They decided to have a vow exchange in front of their friends and family at some local beautiful gardens with a restaurant on the lake. They hired out the restaurant and gardens for the whole day. There's a huge gazebo up incase it rains with a outdoor dance floor. Barry stated he wanted Len to have some traditions if he wanted them. Which is why just before they move out to join everyone Barry turns to Len and helps him arrange the kippah on his head. Smiling at Len with so much love his still wonders how he got so lucky.  
They walk up to the beginning of the isle where they have a mix of people on either side. It's a small affair. Len doesn't really have many people in his life but he's got the Rouges that he trusts. They walk up the isle hand in hand. They are both wearing deep navy three piece suits cut to perfection. Barry's is complimented with a mix of Iris and White carnation in his lapel, a deep red bowtie and lightening cuffs. Len's suit on the other hand has a ice blue tie, a Peony and Lavender in his lapel and his snowflake cuffs. They walk up to a traditional Chuppah, the beautiful wooden structure with flowers twined up the sides and across the roof. Barry wanted it to smell lovely picking out flowers that would remind him of this day forever. Jasmin and Stock climb up the sides with the occasional Red and white Roses and Tulips.

At the end of the isle awaits Iris, Lisa, Mick and Cisco on the respective sides. Mick and Cisco are both wearing the navy suits in a simpler form with a tie the same shade. Lisa and Iris both wearing floral dresses but Barry and Len agreed that buying dresses for weddings is a giant pain in the arse so the girls could wear what they liked as long as it was wedding appropriate and floral. They take their places and the ceremony begins. Barry and Len barely take their eyes off each other, both getting tearful during their vows. Exchanging their simple rings and Len lifts Barry's hand to place a kiss over it causing Barry to blush and some of the guests to laugh and groan. They share their first married kiss in front of everyone and then Mick is placing a glass in cloth in front of them.  
  
“Ready?” Len says to Barry.  
  
“Ready!” Barry says and they hold hands as they smash the glass together with their heels. Everyone claps excitedly. There's some wolf whistles as Len grabs Barry back for more kisses.  
  
“OKAY PARTY TIME!” Cisco yells to the group at large causing Barry and Joe to facepalm laughing and Len laughs as Mick pulls a bottle of beer out his suit pocket.  
  
After dinner they all move towards the dance floor. Len snuck off to speak to Cisco about something that he'd clearly planned and refused to tell Barry about. He walks back to Barry as the beautiful sounds of piano filter through the sound system. He recognises the tune but it sounds a little different. Len takes Barry's hand and leads him to the middle of the floor as the lyrics start he begins swirling him around the dance floor.  
  
“ _I've waited a hundred years_ _._ _But I'd wait a million more for you_ _._ _Nothing prepared me for_ _._ _What the privilege of being yours would do_.” Len sings quietly with the lyrics so only Barry can hear him but the Barry realises that it's also Len's voice coming through the speakers. He's recorded the song for him. “ _If I had only felt the warmth within your touch. If I had only seen how you smile when you blush. Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough. Well I would have known. What I was living for all along. What I've been living for._ ”  
  
“This is you!?” Barry says as they swirl around each other with grace and beauty. Laughing and so in love. Len actually blushes lightly at that.  
  
“Well Bartholomew Henry Allen. You are my turning page and I may not want to sing in front of a crowd but I will always sing for you. I love you Barry.” Len says with a smile holding Barry close and swaying gently to the song.  
  
“I love you too Leonard Allen.” Barry kisses his husband.  
  
  
\---------------  
  
The party is in full swing and everyone is having a joyous time. Barry has even seen Joe chatting with Mick, and Hartley trying to flirt with David and Rob which was hilarious. Barry and Len have been circling the dance floor on and off. Barry has a nice buzz from his flask and his cheeks are getting rosey which Len loves because he hardly ever gets to see this. They are currently sitting off to the side having a break and some of the red velvet cake wedding cake when a blonde man approaches them. Leonard doesn't really know much of John Constantine except he's even worse than Barry for attracting trouble.  
  
“Lovely bash fellas. Not quite my style but I'm always a fan of handsome men in suits... and out of them.” John says winking at Barry when he laughs at the compliment and smirking at Len's scowl. “Say Barry. Care to take a spin with me?” He bows forward holding his hand out to Barry like he's some Prince. Barry laughs and looks towards Len who still has a look like sour milk. He leans over and kisses him.  
  
“I'll be right back honey.” Barry says and grabs John's hand who immediately drags him to the dance floor where the songs are more clubby than earlier. Len huffs with his arms crossed. He knows John's reputation to hit on anything with a pulse but he needs to teach that man that Barry is off limits unless he's going to involve Len as well then he might.. and thats a big might, consider it. He's watching them dancing like idiots and it brings a reluctant smile to his face. Barry only seems to have coordination when he chooses and right now doesn't. The pair of them can't dance for shit. John's hand strays a bit low on Barry's waist and Len leans forward getting ready to intervene when he sees Barry correct John's hand and give him a slap on the chest. Barry glances over to him with a roll of his eyes, a smile and shrug that says 'Men. What can ya do?'  
  
“Leonard.” Len startles and looks to the man taking a seat to his left. Joe looks completely relaxed despite it being surrounded by ex-criminals.  
  
“Joe.” Len says with a nod. “Are you having a good time?”  
  
“Yeah! It's great. You don't need to worry you know. I've never seen Barry look at anyone the way he looks at you.” Joe says with a point towards where John and Barry are still dancing like drunk idiots. “I know you and I didn't always get along but I'm glad Barry found you.” He says and Len raises a skeptical eyebrow at him. “It's true. Barry deserved someone that would fight the world for him. And you'll do that. I know you will. I know you love my son with everything you have. I'm not going to go so far as call you son-in-law because with the age differences that a little creepy. But. I'm happy you found each other.” Joe holds his hand out for Len to shake. Len looks quite dumbfounded at that speech. Never in a million years did he ever think he would get a dad's approval.  
  
“Thank you Joe.” He says as he shakes Joe's hand.  
  
“Oh and here.” Joe slides an envelop over to him. Len opens it to find two first class tickets to Bali and booking details for a resort. “Barry needs a holiday. He hasn't had a break since he became you know who and we know you both said no honeymoon because the city needs protecting but there's plenty of people here who can do that. So we all chipped in. Cisco can always portal you back here if there is a true emergency.” Leonard just nods at him in thanks honestly a little tongue tied by the whole situation. He turns his attention back to Barry and John who are holding hands while they dance and singing.  
  
“ _Don't it feel like it's been forever? Been forever, been forever?_ _Since the last time we danced I learned some brand new moves, uh!_ ” John Bellows so loud that Len does hear it from his seat as he grabs Barry around the waist and twirls him. Barry laughs going with the movement. It's clear John sings the next line about kissing while leering at Barry and leaning in. Barry shoves him face with the palm of his hand laughing.  
  
“That's a clear way to get your dick frozen off Johnny.” Barry says laughing. “If you wanna kiss me again you'll have to get Len to agree.” He says still twirling with John to the song.  
  
“I think I can get Mr.Frosty to melt for me.” John says with a smirk and a wink at Len over Barry's shoulder. The death glare he receives does make him think twice but he's not deterred. “I just might need some help from his very hot husband.”  
  
“I'm glad you came John.” Barry says earnestly.  
  


“You always were.” John says with a leer. Which earns him a slap to the chest. “Sorry, I'll be serious.” He says raising his palms off Barry in surrender and then places them back on Barry's hips. “How is frosty the snowman?”  
  
“He's great! Wonderful. I can't thank you enough for helping me getting him back Johnny.” Barry says with dopey smile. His arms resting on John's shoulders. “I owe you so much.”  
  
“Nonsense Love. I owed you. More than anything. Saved my life from that bloody demon back when you were that nerdy college brat.” John corrects him. “We had some fun times after though right?” He wiggles his eyebrows at Barry causing him to laugh.  
  
“You can't keep your head out the gutter for two minutes can you?”  
  
“It pains me to do so Love.” John says with a smile. “Does he know what lengths you went to for him?” John says with a nod at Len who is still watching them like a hawk.  
  


“No. I will eventually tell him. I was scared something would go wrong or if he knew it would cause side effects. I mean you did literally pull him out of god knows where for me.” Barry says with a worried glance at Len.  
  
“Pfft. It's fine. Got an Angel who owed me a favour. He's fine. 100% Grade A snowflake.” John says. He sees Len get up and walk towards them so he leans in to whisper in Barry's ear. “Secrets will eat at you. Tell him. You are allowed to be selfish Barry.” He leans out and steps away from Barry with a bow. To the room at large he declares “ You are an Angel Barry Allen!” causing a few laughs from people and a “SURE IS!” from Cisco. He kisses Barry's hand with a wink at Len. “You know where to find me if you wanna get freaky!” He says to both of them.  
  
“He can vibrate and I have a thing for ice. I think we're freaky enough.” Len says with fake irritation causing Barry to groan and John to laugh.  
  
“You're funny... and that is interesting.” John eyes Barry with new interest. “Enjoy the rest of your night fellas. I'm gunna go see if I can get that big guy to give me a light.” He says wandering in the direction of Mick. Leonard rolls his eyes and turns to take Barry in his arms.  
  
“What was that all about? You looked concerned at the end?” Len looks at Barry, running his hands up and down his back.  
  
“So I invited John because he helped me with something.” Barry says, worrying his lip between his teeth. Len waits for him to continue. “He helped me save you.” Barry looks at Len seriously. “I'm not sure where he got you back from exactly. I never asked. I just wanted you back.” Len looks confused.  
  
“Saved me? Barry we weren't even together then?” He says. Clearly baffled why Barry would save a crook.  
  
“I know. At first I felt guilty. You sacrificed yourself because I convinced you to be a hero. Then when I went back in time to save Iris. I realised I missed you because I care about you. I always did. I was too stubborn to do anything about it when you were alive. John owed me a favour and I knew you had to be somewhere. He confirmed you weren't in hell or heaven so we decided to bring you back. I wanted to give you another chance at life. If I'm being honest I'd hoped you'd want to spend it with me.” Barry sighs at the end of his speech. He rubs the back of his neck nervously and watches his feet. Leonard tilts his chin up with his finger tips smiling at his amazing husband.  
  
“You saved me? Because you're a hero. Because you love me. Because you deserve happiness and you thought for some insane reason I could give you that.” Barry goes to interrupt Len so he puts a finger to his lips. “You saved me and because of that I get to do what I've wanted to do since the night I first saw your stupidly beautiful face.” Len grabs Barry's face a hauls him forward for a breath-taking kiss that makes Barry's toes curl. “Now lets get out of here Husband I have a surprise for you at home.” Len says into Barry's lips.  
  
“You need to stop calling your dick a surprise.” Barry laughs causing Len to huff.  
  
“That was one time and is not what I meant!” Len scowls at him “Let's go!” He says and Barry flashes them off the dance floor.  
  
Joe just facepalms from his seat next to a very exasperated David and a very awe struck Rob. “Worst kept secret in Central City.” David says leaning over to close his husbands mouth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Been suffering Migraines lately and super busy from work and uni. *Please tell me if any of the Jewish related things are wrong. I literally googled this shit and know nothing!
> 
> I should say my idea to bring John in probably comes from Anchor by Alexis_Tenshi. Which ya'll need to read. It's great. I had the idea weeks ago but I've been sitting on it. 
> 
> The songs are:  
> Brand New Moves - Hey Violet.  
> Sugar - Maroon 5.  
> Turing Page - Sleeping at Last. 
> 
> I hope you like it. I will probably do one more chapter which will be smutty AF (I did promise Barry's bucket list!). I am also so up for a Constantine/Flash/Cold sandwich!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't a clue what this is. I was listening to Grant singing, saw that new clip of his dancing in his underpants and thought it'd be funny. This is my first smut??? There's a tag for barry singing?


End file.
